The normally closed solenoid valve of this type is disclosed in, for example, JP 2005-291361 A. The normally closed solenoid valve disclosed in JP 2005-291361 A includes a housing (having an inflow port and an outflow port for a fluid, a passage for communicating the ports to each other, and a valve orifice formed in the passage with a valve seat arranged at one end portion of the valve orifice), a valve element (arranged so as to be seatable on and unseatable from the valve seat and configured to receive a force of the fluid flowing from the inflow port to the outflow port in a direction in which the valve element is separated away from the valve seat (unseating direction)), a movable core (linked to the valve element and assembled to a cylinder section of the housing so as to be movable in an axial direction), a first spring (configured to bias the movable core toward the valve seat), and a coil and a stator core (configured to generate an electromagnetic force resistive to a load (biasing force) of the first spring for the movable core through energization). The normally closed solenoid valve further includes a second spring (arranged between the valve element and the movable core to link the valve element and the movable core to each other, and configured to bias the valve element toward the valve seat and bias the movable core toward the stator core (bias the movable core against the load of the first spring)).